


Under the Mistletoe

by crownprincevicomte



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownprincevicomte/pseuds/crownprincevicomte
Summary: A holiday encounter on the Finalizer.





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BoStarsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/gifts).



> Merry Christmas / Happy Holidays !


End file.
